This invention relates generally to tag handling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for delivering tags, labels or the like to a remote or external bag processing operation.
Grains, seeds, foodstuffs, feeds and other granular materials are commonly packaged in bags which are processed through automated filling and packaging apparatus. The last stage of the filling process involves the sewing shut of the bag, and usually a label indicating the contents of the bag is fastened to the bag during the sewing operation. Appropriate labels or tags may be supplied to the sewing apparatus manually, or a variety of prior art tag handling apparatus may be employed. Of course, each tag should bear the appropriate indicating indicia so that each bag is properly and accurately labeled. Because of the wide variety of products packaged by grain or feed companies, for example, a large quantity of different labels must normally be maintained. The latter problem is further amplified by the fact that products are of course sold in a wide variety of container sizes.
Prior art devices for delivering tags to a sewing station are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,716, issued to Cerioni, on Apr. 23, 1974; 3,338,192, issued to M. D. King on Aug. 29, 1967; 2,850,993, issued to G. A. Palm on Sept. 9, 1958; and 2,274,051, issued to H. C. Feltman, on Feb. 24, 1942. The latter devices typically employ a moveable mechanism employed with one or more suction cups to contact and move tags out of the feed magazine. This approach is employed by King and Cerioni. The Feltman Tag Dispenser stores cards in a magazine which is provided with a manually actuable plunger for selectively outputting individual cards.
As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, the environment in which feed or grain handling apparatus is operated is often quite dirty. As dust and other airborne particles accummulates on critical moving parts the reliability of such apparatus will be decreased. This is particularly true where pneumatically accuated suction cups are employed for removing cards from the various types of feed magazines. Although reliability is somewhat enhanced when a manually actuable card discharge magazine is employed, the labor costs associated with such a system can be prohibitive.